Next of Kin - Part Two
"Next of Kin - Part Two" is the 797th episode of Casualty and the 16th episode of the 26th series. It was preceded by "Next of Kin - Part One" and followed by "Duty of Care". The episode was directed by Simon Massey and written by Sally Abbott. It marked the final appearances of Ruth Winters (Georgia Taylor) and Jay Faldren (Ben Turner), after four and three years on the show, respectively. The episode centred around the fire in the ED, an event which was written into the show to coincide with the moving of filming to the new BBC Roath Lock Studios in Wales. This was the first of two major events in series 26, the other being the Holby riots which took place in the series finale episodes. Synopsis Following on from the first part of the episode, Lenny and Frank are located the the basement of the hospital where the fire had spread when Lenny accidentally opened a door. With the fire quickly spreading, the team are unaware of the danger due to the recent false alarm and the systems therefore being disabled. Meanwhile, Zoe and Lloyd treat a regular patient nicknamed "Bin Head", known for faking illness to get drugs. They soon get rid of him, but soon after Lenny emerges from the stairs with a severely burned Frank, and informs the team of the fire, leading to a re-evacuation of the ED. When most people are out of the building, Bin Head sees it as an opportunity to raid the first floor pharmacy for drugs, but is soon disturbed by Frank's granddaughter Lily. She attempts to stop him, but he locks her in a cabinet. Back in the ED, Zoe and Dylan refuse to evacuate with Frank due to his minimal chance of survival if brought outside despite Nick's orders. Elsewhere, Jay decides to talk things over with Ruth but she says it's not working between them. Shortly after, Jay wonders where everyone has gone realising that the ED is empty and they begin looking for an exit and overhear Lily shouting for help from the cabinet. They rescue her, and the trio decide to attempt to escape through the air conditioning system as the doors are locked. However, Nick and the others are unaware that Ruth and Jay are in the building as they were thought to have gone home. and Ruth crawling through the air conditioning system.]] Meanwhile, Scarlett re-enters the building to inform some elderly patients of the fire due to the fact the fire alarms still hadn't been raised. However, whilst she is in there, the fire breaks through sending a huge explosion into the main area of the ED. The fire crews arrive after being notified and manage to rescue Scarlett and the elderly couple and bring them into the tent set up outside the ED. Meanwhile, Ruth manages to contact Charlie on her phone, but she drops it down the vertical section of the ventilation shaft before she can provide him with any useful information. Once at the top, Jay accidentally directs Lily the wrong way, and the dampers come down, separating them from her. Meanwhile, Bin Head notices the smoke and sneaks back into the burning ED to rescue Lily from the cabinet, fearing for her life. However, another explosion during his altercation with the firemen inside leads to the fire engulfing the section of the ED close to resus where Dylan and Zoe are treating Frank. He comes running outside on fire and is quickly brought into the tent, at which point one of the firemen notices he has Lily's lighter. He asks where he got it, and Bin Head tells him that it belonged to the "naughty little pixie" who he locked in the cabinet. The fireman identifies himself as Lily's father and contacts her on her phone. She ends up in a room a high distance off the ground after jumping down from the air conditioning system. Meanwhile, Jay and Ruth manage to exit onto the roof. As Lenny treats the elderly man in the tent outside, he is sick and Nick insists that he go to St James to be checked over. Just as Dylan and Zoe are about to exit resus, a further breach results in their path being blocked by the fire, giving them no other option but to return. Just as Noel is phoning their next of kins, he notices that Dylan's is "S. Keogh", saying it's his wife. When he rings the number, he hears Sam's voice on the other end, and she comes in and tells him that she's Dylan's wife. The fire crews inform the staff that there's a risk that the walls could give way in resus. Ruth and Jay are found on the roof and rescued, and Lily is pulled up from a window a couple of stories down and rescued. Jay and Ruth reconcile and tell the other they're happy in the relationship. Back on the ground, a further explosion leaves the team fearing for Zoe and Dylan's lives but they emerge from the building having survived. Zoe decides to go with Frank to St. James and Dylan expresses his frustration with Sam for revealing their marriage to everyone. Jay and Ruth reveal to the rest of the team Ruth's pregnancy and them leaving. After the fire is successfully extinguished, Nick and Charlie evaluate the damage and say it could be up and running in no time, thinking optimistically. Meanwhile, Ruth and Jay drive off and start their new life together. Filming This was the last episode of Casualty to be filmed in Bristol. Future episodes are filmed at the BBC's Roath Lock Studio in Cardiff. Category:Two-part episodes